memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Image:Gilora Rejal 2.jpg ;Image:Gilora Rejal 2.jpg : Superflous orphaned image. I removed it from Gilora Rejal, leaving the other smaller, more-encompassing image (Image:Gilora Rejal.jpg) in place. — THOR ''=/\='' 05:55, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) * I actually prefer the unobstructed image the Rejal 2 presents. Additionally, the image is linked to Tracy Scoggins' page. --Alan del Beccio 07:23, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** I've merged the two, we can hammer out the details OR find a new image to replace them both at a later date. I still think the current version is better in terms of a "Headshot", versus a half covered "I'm working" shot. --Alan del Beccio 21:11, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) More unused images More unused images with poor quality, and or, do not have a certain article enhancing quality to them: *Image:Starbase74BlueFemale.JPG *Image:Possibly Judy Levitt.jpg *Image:Star trek enterprise self destruct4.jpg *Image:Worf grabs Eli Hollander.jpg *Image:Cardassian officers patrol promenade.jpg *Image:Joseph speech.jpg *Image:Constitution original engineering.jpg <--this one appears to have been recently removed from an article without explaination (that I can find). As well as the following media file: *Image:Sisko is a sore loser.ogg ** --Alan del Beccio 09:43, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) Federation Commander logo ;Image:FCkb.jpg *'delete', this image is simply the game's logo -- i think it would be better to show the logo in context -- on the packaging or part of the product -- because by itself the logo doesn't illustrate anything important that text could not -- Policy states "Memory Alpha is not an image gallery" -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:13, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' --Alan del Beccio 05:09, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) Welshie dead.jpg :Image:Welshie dead.jpg *Again, "Memory Alpha is not an Image Gallery." Sure, it shows "Welshie," the Scotty-parody from Futurama, as described on Star Trek parodies. However, we already have Image:Futurama trek.jpg, which gives the idea of the episode just fine. Showing this scene adds nothing that Memory Alpha needs. Delete -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 00:16, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) *''However'' this image is used on more than one page. even if it is almost redundant on Star Trek parodies (although it is referred to by the text describing the appearance of Melvar and the Companion in that article) -- this picture is still useful on redshirt, where it is also used. keep-- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 01:33, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) **''See'', I don't see it as being useful on that page either. I think that info about the parodies should stay on the parodies page, regardless of how much it fits into the regular articles, even in a background section. Also, Mel'll'var has three l's. Check the episode (Melllvar: "Melllvar has three l's." George Takei: "I think I've been to enough conventions to know how to spell Melllvar.") -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 04:25, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) ***Well, if you don't see it useful to show a redshirted parody being killed on a page about redshirts being killed, i guess that's your own fault. I expect we'll be keeping this image though, so bring on some votes. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 12:43, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) * I agree with Mike. I think it fits perfectly in parodizing (if that's a word) the "red shirt" phenom, which is an article that could probably be categorized under Category:Star Trek, as it is more of a that style of article, much like I'm a doctor, not a... and 47 references. --Alan del Beccio 05:09, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) **If it's going to be more of an "outside looking in" article like the two you mentioned, then I guess it's OK. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 19:38, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) Image:Mount seleya vulcan kolinahr forge.jpg ;Image:Mount seleya vulcan kolinahr forge.jpg: *Like the talk page says, I don't recall Mount Seleya or the Forge being referred to in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. --Alan del Beccio 07:29, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) *I haven't researched it again yet. But, I was sure that the Kolinahr requires crossing the Forge to Mount Seleya. The reference wouldn't be in "Star Trek: The Motion Picture". But, either in VOY or ENT. I've forgotton which.--Mike Nobody 07:35, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) Image:SaratogaCommandOfficer.jpg ;Image:SaratogaCommandOfficer.jpg: * Most of my thoughts on this are mentioned in the talk page, but essentially, this image is rather superfluous and of very poor quality. --Alan del Beccio 07:43, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) Image:Janeway romulan Eye of the Needle.jpg ;Image:Janeway romulan Eye of the Needle.jpg: *Not sure why we need a fourth image of Telek R'Mor, especially a vaguely named and blurry image of him? Image:DrTelekRMor.jpg more than covers a generic image of him in Voyager's transporter room...which would be the only other reason to have an image of him. --Alan del Beccio 18:06, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC)